


Worried About You

by mikie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring!Derek, Derek going to a therapist, M/M, Stiles with Dementia, derek - Freeform, sick!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott sees Derek being more antisocial than normal and makes him go to a therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried About You

“This wasn’t my idea.” Derek blurted out after the woman closed the door behind him.

He wiped his eye as the woman, Doctor Johnson, said, “I understand that but an hour is booked under the name of Derek Hale and it is intended to be allotted to you, Mr. Hale.”

Derek grunted in response as he rubbed his eyes and plopped into the couch in front of her desk.

“So your friend Scott, the one who set up the appointment, said you’ve been more antisocial than normal, ignoring your only friends.” Dr. Johnson read off her clipboard, “tell me about that.”

“I don’t like going to see my ‘friends’, because they’re nosy,” Derek gestured to the room and her, “being sent here is a prime example.”

Dr. Johnson nodded on her notepad, “yet you came here,” Derek huffed out a laugh,” that must mean you trust Scott, tell me about your friendship with him.”

Derek slumped further into the couch, “we became friends forcefully.”

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows, “why do you say forcefully?”

“He was in a difficult situation that my uncle put him in so I took him under my wing.”

The doctor wrote something down , put her pen down, and watched Derek watch her for a moment. “Derek, I can’t help you if you don’t open up to me.”

Derek straightened up and said firmly, “I don’t open up to people.”

“Yes, Scott warned me about that,” Dr. Johnson stated, “but Scott’s worried about you. If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for your friends’ benefit.”

Derek merely glared at her in response.

Dr. Johnson sighed, “Scott gave me some information that he gave me permission to share with you. How about I read it?”

Derek shrugged.

The woman picked her clipboard and flipped a couple pages, “actually, you know what? Scott said I could play the recording of your telephone conversation.” She pulled out a device and pressed play.

Scott’s voice came loud through the gadget’s speakers, “we lost Allison a month ago and that hit me, and us, pretty hard. She was so important to the pa- the group and she was everyone’s friend. She was just so amazing,” Doctor Johnson saw Derek frown when she looked up while Scott paused to collect himself, “But on top of that, my best friend, Stiles was diagnosed with this thing that eats away at your brain until you know... But everyone doesn’t know what to do about it because it’s Stiles, man. He makes everyone laugh and he’s our human - oh oops, I mean he’s the brain of our group and he’s honestly like the glue. Everyone loves him, even Derek, but he won’t tell you that. So we’ve all been really down because this disease isn’t curable you know and I’ve known him since kindergarten but Derek’s only known him for only something like two years and he seems to be taking it harder than I am. I care about Derek, you know? He hasn’t come to see Stiles at all after Allison passed away and I thought it was just grieving for Allison but now Stiles is hurt. Stiles, my buddy, is hurt that Derek hasn’t seen him, talked to him or answered his text or anything! I don’t know, Stiles and Derek have always had this kind of connection and I just feel-”

“Stop. Stop this tape.” Derek demanded abruptly, “pause it!”

Dr. Johnson tried to hide a knowing look while she paused it quickly. “anything to say? About Stiles?”

Derek clamped his hands together in anger, “does any of the information I tell you get told to Scott?”

Dr. Johnson nodded concisely, “client confidentiality, of course.”

“Stiles is special,” Derek stated like it was plain as day but then revised himself, “he’s special to the group. He’s essential really, and like Scott said, it’s hard watching your friend go through this, what Stiles is going through I mean.”

“How does it feel to know that Stiles is hurt you haven’t visited him?”

Derek looked at her firmly, “I have been trying to get myself to do it.”

“And what’s so hard about it?” She persisted.

Derek looked away, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“Derek, I know this will be your last session because you don’t like me. But I can tell you care about Stiles and you need to fix it because like Scott said, the disease isn’t going to go away and by the time you’ve digested the fact that he has it, he’s going to be gone. You need to go visit him. You know that.”

Both Doctor Johnson and Derek stopped talking until the end of the hour.

***  
“Have you talked to Derek at all?” Stiles asked Scott while they sat eating pizza at Stiles’s house.

“Um, yeah, I have,” Scott said, slurping a string of cheese into his mouth.  
Stiles’s eyebrows raised in question.

“Yeah, well, I drove him to an appointment he had to go to.”

“An appointment for what?”

Scott hummed, “nothing to worry about.”

Stiles put his slice of pizza down, “he can’t really go to the doctor’s being a werewolf so what appointment?”

“I set him up with a therapist?” Scott offered, taking a bit of his pizza slice.

“Is he okay? Did something happen?” Stiles looked worried.

Scott cleared his throat, looking around the room, “I was just worried about him, that’s all.”

“It’s okay, Stiles, I’m fine.” Derek walked into the kitchen.

Derek stood and looked at Stiles while Stiles looked at Derek until Stiles ran into his arms and Derek finally was able to wrap his arms around Stiles after so long. Stiles nuzzled his nose into Derek’s neck as Derek lifted him off the ground. Derek felt Stiles inhale into his skin as Derek smelled Stiles’s hair. Derek had to put him down when Scott sent him a questioning look.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, letting his hands slide down Stiles’s arms.

“Yeah, but you can’t just not visit me.” Stiles got out as Derek left his hands on Stiles’s wrist - not wanting him to go anywhere.

“I’m going to visit you as much as you want me to.” Derek smiled a genuine smile.

“Ok, you guys are being weird... What’s going on?” Scott asked, looking between both of them.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, trying to contemplate what to say while Stiles started talking. “Well, you know I’ve been looking at Derek for a while and it’s just, you know, Derek and I feel like Derek is important to visiting me so it’s just... I’m not going anywhere this, my head hurts.” Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s chest in defeat.

Derek began, “Scott, after you doused me with sleeping wolfsbane,” Stiles snorted, “and brought me to this appointment, the shrink played a recording about how Stiles was upset that I wasn’t visiting so I-”

“So he got his head out of his ass and came.” Stiles finished for him, nuzzling further into Derek’s chest.

Scott paused, “that’s all that’s going on?”  
Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled, “Sure, that’s it.”

 


End file.
